The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Goldmine.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occuring whole plant mutation of the Phlox paniculata cultivar Kirchenfurst. The new Phlox was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of `Kirchenfurst` in 1998. The selection of this new Phlox was based on its unique variegated foliage. Plants of the cultivar Kirchenfurst have solid green-colored foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken at Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.